Beautiful
by Candykaykay2001
Summary: As she is visited for five days in her dreams, she learns that even if she doesn't think so, she's beautiful inside and out. No matter what people say. Warning: Fem Ash, mentions of bullying, and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Here's a brand new story I came up with at like twelve last night. This is just a quick little story that I'm doing to have a break from writing The Return Of Damien. It's going to be about five chapters. This also includes Fem Ash and no pairings will be in this. Please enjoy and I don't own Pokemon even though I wish I did.**

… **...**

I placed my fingertips against my face and snorted in disgust, my face screwing into a scowl. I played with my short black hair pulling and twisting it. I looked at my scrawny body that I hide behind boyish clothes and at my face that held self loathing behind a smile. I averted my eyes away from myself.  
I was disgusting.

Walking out of the bathroom, I saw my traveling companions, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie getting ready for bed. Plastering a smile onto my face, I grabbed Pikachu and jumped into bed. I shouted that I needed to get to sleep so I could wake up early and start "training" when really all I did was stare at myself for hours on end picking at my flaws. Wishing them a goodnight, I turned towards the wall letting my smile fall and a tired scowl replace it.

I was sick of pretending to be what I wasn't even if it was my idea. I mean I brought this upon myself and it worked out good for a few years, but lately I felt that I was restricted. I want to go back to being able to play with my hair all the time and be able to wear dresses and wear skirts.

I sighed. Why should I though? I would just look revolting. No one would go for a girl like me. No one would go for a girl who crossdresses as a boy. I'm not supermodel material. I don't have long hair ever since I cut it, beautiful long legs, a perfect button nose, full lips, full eyelashes...

I'm not beautiful. And I can accept that. Even if it hurts like hell.

Shutting my eyes I held back the tears threatening to fall as I drifted into unconsciousness.

…...

 _I opened my eyes and noticed I was in a bright white room. It was small, Simple. There wasn't any furniture except a beautifully hand crafted mirror painted silver. The glass was shining brightly as it contrasted in the white room. I looked at myself in the mirror before promptly looking away._

 _Then I felt two hands land on my shoulders. They made me shiver. They weren't cold. They were the quite opposite actually. They were very warm. That warmth seeped through my shirt making me blush._

 _I looked into the mirror again and just saw a shadow. I stared curiously. How can a shadow be so warm? So comforting?_

 _Then I whispered quietly. " Who are you?"_

 _I felt him chuckle behind me and he slid his hands until they rested on my bare arms making me shiver again. Then I felt his warm breath ghost over my ear as he whispered to me._

" _That is of no concern."_

 _His voice was soft and husky and I wanted to just lean into him, but I snapped out of my little trance and tried to turn around but found I couldn't. My eyes widening, I asked as calmly as I could:_

" _Who are you and what do you want?"_

 _He chuckled again. I felt his chin rest on my shoulder. " Like I said my identity is of no concern. What I want is to help you."_

" _Help me? With what?"_

" _To help you see how beautiful you truly are. I'm here to show you that." He whispered._

" _What do you mean? I'm not beautiful. I don't need anyone to tell me I am because I know their lying." I snapped jerking out of his hold. Then regretting it once coldness took over those once warm spots._

 _I heard him sigh deeply. I felt him touch my arm that sent warmth coursing thorough my entire body but I just shook him off._

" _Don't touch me." I hissed._

 _He sighed again. " Ashley I'm just trying to help you. I know your upset-"_

 _I stopped him by raising my hand. " What did you just call me?"_

" _Ashley. Isn't that your name? Or was I mistaken?" He said confused_

 _I felt tears sting my eyes. " My name's Ash always has been. You have no right to call me by my birth name. I don't deserve it."_

 _I heard him sigh again for the third time. " Ash I'm just trying to help you. You may not believe me right now but your a beautiful individual and you deserve to be called Ashley as much as you want. Trust me when I say that soon you will."_

 _I crossed my arms still unable to turn around. " What do you mean?"_

 _I heard the smile in his voice as he spoke again. " I mean that I will visit you for five days and show you that your a beautiful woman and that you shouldn't hide it from the world and especially from yourself."_

 _I dug my nails into my arms. " I don't hide anything from myself. I always tell the truth."_

 _I didn't push him off this time as he wrapped his arms around my middle. Then he whispered to me:_

" _I know the views you have of yourself and it isn't healthy. Your deceiving yourself. Your truly a beautiful person and I don't know how many times someone has to tell you until you figure it out. So I guess you need to figure it out for yourself."_

 _His arms slipped away from my waist. " Ashley Marie Ketchum. A beautiful daughter and growing woman. To everyone else she's perfect. Now you just need to feel the same."_

 _I felt my lip tremble. " Why are you helping me? What makes you think I'm beautiful? Huh?!"_

" _Because you are. And I'm helping you because your someone in need of help. You wont go to your friends or family and because of that you'll break if you don't get help now."_

" _I still don't get it! Why help an ugly duckling like me? I not worth your help." I said tears running down my tan face._

 _I felt him brush a piece of hair behind my ears and spin me around hugging me to his chest. I gasped at how warm he was. His strong arms wrapped around me making me feel safe and secure._

 _That's when I broke down._

 _I cried and sobbed. I didn't even feel when I was getting lightweight and when his arms disappeared from around me. But I did hear him say:_

" _Your beautiful Ash. Now I just have to show you I mean it."_

… **...**

I shot up with a gasp as I looked around the small room of the Pokemon Center. Sunlight was streaming in through the window.

Everything was quiet except for the sounds of breathing and soft snores/snuffles. I laid back down and thought back on my dream.

I shivered as warmth cascade throughout my entire body making me shiver and blush.

I remembered everything.

Yet I shook it off as one of those weird dreams that people get for no reason. Planting my bare-feet on the carpeted floor, I reached up to rub my eyes, but I almost screamed at what I uncovered that changed my thought process on the dream I just had.

My face was wet with fresh tears.

…...

 **Very short I know. I kind of just wrote this on the fly so please by all means give me constructive criticism. I know Ash seems a bit OOC in this but I want to show that behind the smile she puts on, she is really insecure and broken underneath. If you have any questions please feel free to ask and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I'm here now aren't I? Please enjoy the second chapter of Beautiful. :-)**

" _Hi"= Dream_

" _ **Hi"=Memories**_

… **...**

My feet crunched on gravel as the sun beat down on Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Pikachu, and I as we headed to the next city home of Serena's next showcase and my next gym battle.

Usually I would be more excited. I would be jumping around and talking about how I was going to win and become the next Pokemon Master once I win the Kalos League.

Yet for once I wasn't. This morning I didn't immediately wake up my friends saying they need to get up so they can help me train. I didn't eat like I usually do out of shear depression, not because I have a bottomless pit of a stomach. For once throughout this whole walk, I was quiet.

It was all because of that damn dream.

It wouldn't leave my mind. It constantly swirled and churned leaving me more confused than before. Why did the boy in my dream call me beautiful? Me out of all people. Why did he say I have problems? I don't have problems. I'm just very critical about myself. Yeah critical. I just like to point out my flaws. Doesn't everyone do that? Doesn't everyone point out all their flaws?

I lifted my hands to rub my temples. All of this was giving me a headache. Then I felt a hand tap my shoulder.

Lifting my head, I saw Serena walking next to me with a concerned frown on her face.

" Ash are you alright? You've been really quiet all day." She said playing with her fingers.

I almost wanted to sneer at her and say that I'm not okay. I have a weird dude visiting me in my dreams trying to convince me I'm beautiful, I'm always pointing out my flaws constantly to the point I don't feel beautiful, I'm always wearing a damn mask of sunshine and happiness when I'm miserable inside, and on top of that I'm hiding my true gender. So no I'm not okay.

But you know what I did? I just smiled and said I was fine and that I was just tired even though I was screaming inside.

She seemed to buy it and walked on leaving me and my depressed cloud of self pity behind.

This is the first time in years I haven't nitpicked at every flaw of myself before bed.

For once I walked straight to bed without once looking in the mirror. Not because I thought I was beautiful. Hell no. I just didn't want to see how horrid I really am.

I didn't even eat dinner. I could tell my friends were worried but I just gave them the same excuse. And them being them bought it.

So that's why I'm curled up in bed staring at the wall in silence trying in vain not to fall asleep.

I really don't want to be convinced I'm something I'm not.

So I lay in complete silence listening to my breathing and basking in the warmth of the covers.

I felt my eyelids begin to droop down in exhaustion. I tried in vain to keep my eyes open, but in the end exhaustion won.

 _I was in the same white room from yesterday again. Like yesterday my feet were glued to the floor and I was staring into a full length silver mirror. Except this time instead of being clear, it was fogged._

 _I wrapped my arms around my arms around myself and shivered. Then I felt two familiar pairs of strong arms wrap around my small frame giving me a rush of warmth that invaded my entire body. I leaned into him and despite the warmth invading my body, I shivered once more as he set his lips next to my ear and whispered._

" _Nice to see you again Ash."_

 _I didn't greet him back. Instead I scowled and rolled my eyes. " The feeling isn't mutual."_

 _I heard him sigh and remove his arms which sent a wave of coldness throughout my body. I instantly missed the warmth._

" _That's fine. All you have to do today is just watch and listen." He said a little louder._

 _I found to my dismay I still couldn't turn around. I settled at glaring at thee fogged mirror in front of me in silence._

" _Do you remember when you were five by any chance?" He asked._

 _I was surprised at the question. Of course I did. It was the time when I started getting bullied constantly and had gained low self esteem. Of course I remembered._

" _Yes" I spat out harshly._

 _He didn't say anything more he just st his hands on my shoulders and said one word._

" _Look"_

 _Once I focused my eyes back to the fogged mirror, I felt myself being pulled into some type of memory:_

 _ **A little girl with dark cyan hair, styled into two pigtails along with a yellow sundress and flats, sat on a swing alone.**_

 _ **Playing with the hem of her dress, she sighed and raised amber eyes up to look at the children laughing and playing with all there friends.**_

 _ **She sighed and tried to block out the noise as she started to swing back and forth slowly on the plastic seat playing once again with the hem of her sun dress.**_

 _ **A shadow fell over her and she looked up to see a little girl about her age.**_

 _ **She had curly blonde hair that cascaded down her shoulders in tight ringlets. She had piercing blue eyes that could be described as shards of sharp ice. She was wearing a light blue shirt, dark jeans and blue flats. A menacing smile adorned her face.**_

" _**What's your name?" She said as she sat next to the dark cyan haired girl.**_

 _ **Despite the menacing smile on the blonde girls face, she seemed to be friendly so the other girl answered.**_

" _**A-Ashley." Ashley said stuttering.**_

 _ **The girls smile seemed to widen and make her even more menacing. " My names Amanda."**_

 _ **Amanda got up off the swing and stood in front of Ashley hands on her hips.**_

 _ **Looking he up and down Amanda looked Ashley straight in the eye.**_

" _**Well Ashley, I don't think you can be my friend."**_

 _ **Ashley looked at her in confusion. " Why not?"**_

 _ **Amanda smiled wider and leaned forward. " Because your too ugly."**_

 _ **Laughing with glee, she continued. " I mean your nose is crooked, your eyes are too far apart, your hair is way to short and in an ugly style, your short and kinda pudgy, and your face is too tan. That's why you can't my friend. I don't want to be friends with an ugly person!"**_

 _ **Then she walked away leaving the girl Ashley in shock. Then she burst into tears, the hurtful words that were said running through her head.**_

 _I was snapped back to reality and I clenched my hands into tight fist. I shut my eyes tight and started breathing in and out as to not break down and sob right there._

 _I remembered that day perfectly._

 _Those words defined me. I tried to never let it get to me but she just kept going and going over the years to the point I couldn't take it and I ended up believing her and I still believe her._

" _Why did you show me that?" I said my voice shaking._

" _To show you what started this unhealthy obsession with picking out your flaws and calling yourself ugly constantly. To show you what started it all." He said voice firm._

 _I felt a stinging sensation behind my eyes and I tried to blink back my tears. Looking into the mirror once more, I was once again pulled into another memory:_

 _ **An eight year old girl gripped her wrist in a tight-hold trying in vain to hold back tears as she stood in the middle of a circle. Girls from her school and grade surrounded her shouting insult after insult.**_

" _**Ugly!"**_

" _**Go live in a hole!"**_

" _**You fell from the top of the ugly tree and hit every branch down!"**_

" _**What did your mother drop you on your face?!"**_

" _**Revolting!"**_

" _ **You make me sick every time I look at you!"**_

 _ **The girl started shaking with tears streaming down her face. " I'm not ugly!"**_

 _ **Yet no matter how many times she said it, the kept throwing insults drowning out her shouting. And in the end she just gave up.**_

 _ **That day she just seemed to break into a million pieces.**_

 _ **A million pieces that could never be fixed.**_

 _I felt tears stream down my own face as I full out sobbed. That day something just broke inside of me. That day I just gave up and started believing what they were saying. I started to believe that I was ugly, revolting, that I really fell from the ugly tree, and that everyone who looked at me thought of me as ugly. I felt warm arms wrap around me._

" _I know this must hurt, but did you forget about the people who believed you were beautiful? Not by looks, but by the way you were?"_

 _I didn't answer him. I felt him lift my chin up and force me to look at the fogged up mirror._

 _ **A girl with short dark hair, jeans, a short-sleeved vest, and a white and red hat rode down the dirt covered road in a frenzy as rain pounded harshly against her and her starters faces, effectively soaking her clothes, and it's fur.**_

 _ **The shrieks of Pidgeys, forced her to go faster, but because of that she ended up tripping over a rock that sent her and her Pikachu sprawling onto the muddy ground.**_

 _ **Looking up, the girl saw the Pidgey ready to swoop down. Wiping the rain and mud out of her eyes, she stood in front of her started, arms spread.**_

 _ **The girl looked at the Pidgey's hovering over them straight in the eye.**_

" _**You can hurt me all you want, but the one thing I won't let you do is hurt my starter. My friend. Go ahead and hurt me, but if I'm protecting my friend it's all worth it."**_

 _ **Closing her eyes, she started to smile as she listened to the shrieks of Pidgey's coming toward her. If she could protect a friend she would lay down her life in a second. Over her dead body would a friend of hers get hurt. She would take a bullet to the head if it meant keeping a friend safe. This is exactly what she was doing. And in a weird way it made her smile.**_

 _ **Suddenly she felt a weight jump onto her shoulder and a bright light filled the inside of her eyelids. The next thing she knew, she was on the ground, the Pidgeys were gone, and the bike she had borrowed was fried.**_

 _ **Turning her head to the side she noticed her Pikachu right next to her with it's eye cracked open. They both gave a small smile toward one another as the sunlight from above shone on them.**_

 _ **That's when they both knew they would friends for a long time.**_

 _I smiled at the memory. That had always been a wonderful memory for me. That's the first day I had made my first Pokemon friend. The first day I could say I would lay down my life for someone._

" _Your such a good person. Have you ever heard the saying that beauty is on the inside not on the outside?" He said quietly._

 _I sighed and leaned against him. " Yes I have."_

" _You have more beauty then anyone in this world combined because of how pure your soul is. How easily you would lay down your life for others no matter the consequence. That's true beauty. Beauty is not on the outside it's on the inside." He said whispering into my ear._

 _I didn't say anything, but I did crack a smile._

" _I wish you and I can view more of your memories, but your starting to wake up. I guess I will see you tomorrow night..."_

 _I felt myself floating in midair as the warmth of his arms disappeared._

" _...Ashley."_

I shot up in bed and looked around. My companions bed's were empty, and Pikachu wasn't at the foot of my bed like usual.

I grabbed my PokeDex and checked the time.

 _11:00 AM_

" Crap!" I said jumping out of bed and running to put some clothes on. I ran into the bathroom and stopped immediately once I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

For once my gaze didn't hold self loathing.

I smiled and quickly pulled my clothes on. Thinking back to the last thing the mysterious boy in my dream said, I smiled wider.

For once I didn't care that someone had called me Ashley.

 **Annnnnndddd done! That took longer than I thought. Probably should have had more memories, but I needed to factor in that she needed to wake up eventually. So if you would like me to do more memories, then I will gladly redo this chapter for you guys. So let me know. See you in the next chapter! Bye. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! It has been a while hasn't it? No excuses. Lets just get on with the story shall we?**

… **...**

As my feet crunched along the dirt road, I couldn't help but think about my dreams for the last two days and how for some reason the boy in my dreams seemed to actually be helping me.

Well I guess he is.

I mean I haven't scrutinized myself in the mirror ever since this all started. Not once. And for some reason I actually don't want to. I mean I still don't feel comfortable in my body and I probably never will, but for the first time in a while, I feel okay.

I chuckled a bit.

I still don't agree with him. Not by a long shot. I still believe that I'm deformed. I'm not perfect. I'm not lovable material. I'm not beautiful. I've learned to accept that. Yes maybe I wont criticize every little detail that I find wrong with me every single night, but I sure as hell will never believe that I'm beautiful. That's just never going to happen. No matter what anyone says.

I sighed and bit my lip a little.

What does he find in me? What does he see that's so special? What does he see that's so perfect? What does he see that's so beautiful? Through all my flaws, my imperfections, what does he see in me?

I shut my eyes tightly and opened them quickly seeing spots of color flash before my vision.

I may never know.

…...

I crawled into my sleeping bag since we all decided to camp out for tonight. As I snuggled in to my sleeping bag, I took a glance up at the stars.

" Goodnight Ash." Serena said quietly before slipping into her own sleeping bag.

I didn't bother saying goodnight back. Then everything was silent except for the crickets and the rustle of leaves from the wind.

I sighed and closed my eyes hoping that I wouldn't have the same dream again. That maybe I wouldn't constantly here something untrue.

I hope to god I didn't have the same dream.

…...

 _My eyes opened to me laying on a cliff. I sat up and breathed in the salty breeze from the ocean I noticed below. Looking up I noticed the stars decorating the night sky making it light up. I smiled._

 _It was beautiful._

 _I dangled my feet over the edge and swung them back and forth. Now this is the type of dream I want. Then I heard someone plop down next to me. I tried to turn my head to my left but I couldn't. It was like something was keeping me from seeing the person next to me._

 _I sighed. Guess I jinxed it._

" _Hello Ash." He said his voice a little louder than normal._

" _Hey." I said._

 _We sat in silence for a moment. " What made you hide your actual gender?"_

 _My eyes widened in surprise. I wasn't expecting this question. " I'm not answering that."_

 _I heard him sigh. " Would it make you feel better if you asked me a question first? Then you answered mine?"_

 _I bit my lip. " Okay. What's your name?"_

 _He took a second to answer. " Seth."_

 _I was surprised he actually answered. I tried it out on my tongue. " Seth. I like it."_

" _Now you have to answer mine." Seth said._

 _I sighed in defeat. " To be honest, I think I did it for a fresh start. I don't really remember my exact reasoning. I guess it was to get rid of Ashley Marie Ketchum and start anew as Ash Ketchum. I mean I was always told that I was ugly and that no one could love me and I guess I just needed a fresh start. So that's how Ash Ketchum was born and I don't regret that choice one bit."_

 _He didn't speak for a moment. " Well what if you had stayed as you were how do you think your life would have turned out?"_

 _I leaned back on my hands and put my head on my shoulder as I looked up at the night sky in thought. " I don't know. Probably not the way it has being Ash Ketchum. The boy that always gets into world saving trouble and is always claimed as a hero. Being Ash Ketchum has been so interesting. I've made a ton of friends traveled the world did things that are near impossible. I wouldn't change that for the world. I bet being the real me would have been less exciting. I probably would traveling alone with no friends and probably would have given up in the middle because it didn't go the way I wanted and I would be stuck back home contemplating my piece of shit life."_

 _This time he was silent longer. But what he said made me think a bit. " You are Ash Ketchum. I doubt it would have been different had you been you. I think your journey might have pretty much turned out the exact same way. Just one small difference. You were being you."_

 _I was silent for a while. " Why are you helping me?"_

 _This time he answered immediately. " Because your broken. Your someone in need of help and I just happened to be the person who can put you back together. You have horrible views of yourself and I'm here to change that. I have another question for you. Have you told anyone about your actual gender?"_

 _I closed my eyes. " The only people who know are obviously my mom and my friend Gary since we've been friends for a while, and now you since you for some odd reason seemed to know but I haven't told anyone else."_

" _Have you tried telling anyone else? Have you tried explaining to anyone other than me your views of yourself and why you chose to do what you did? Like maybe your mother? Or your friend Gary? Or maybe why not tell your new friends? Why not tell them? Why not let them see the pain inside of you? Maybe they will be able to heal you better than I can. Have you tried that?"_

 _I put my head in my hands as I leaned on my legs. " You don't know how many times I wanted to tell someone. You don't how many times I just wanted to scream ' I'm Not Okay!' to the heavens. You don't how bad this secret has strained on my mind. I'm so tired of it, but I've been keeping this for years. I can't just quit like **that.** You don't know how many times I just wanted to sit down with either Clemont, Bonnie, Serena or one one of my older friends and just say ' I'm not happy,' ' I'm not okay' 'Someone help me' and just shed this disguise I've built. You don't how bad I want to, but I just cant. I just **cant.** "_

 _I heard Seth sigh and touch my shoulder lightly. " You can. You can. You just don't believe in yourself enough. If you don't destroy this secret soon, if you don't tell anyone your hardships, it's going to eat you up from the inside. I don't count because I'm not always going to be here to help you vent your feelings. You need to learn to depend on others because otherwise your going to become a shell of your former self until your nothing. Until you numb. That's when you know you've gone off the deep end into the ocean of depression. That's when you know you've succumbed to it. I don't want that happening to you. You have so much ahead of you. Don't waste it. Just talk to your group. Trust me when I say you'll feel better afterwards."_

 _I sniffled and laughed a little. " No one has understood me so well like you."_

 _I heard him laugh. It made me smile. I can't really describe his laugh. It's like rich honey and gravel. It's rough but smooth._

 _We both sat in silence for a while not saying anything. We just enjoyed one anothers company until the sun rose up taking away the stars and illuminating the ocean._

" _Well it will be time to wake up soon Ash." Seth said breaking the silence._

 _I looked at the rising sun. " I don't want to wake up. This is to beautiful."_

 _When he spoke I could hear a smile in his voice. " It is. I know you don't want to wake up. I don't want you to either but we both know you need to your fears sooner or later."_

 _I suddenly shot up in alarm. " Wait isn't tomorrow the last time I'm seeing you?"_

 _Seth hummed in response. " Yes it is."_

 _I suddenly felt lightweight and I started to float. Seth looked up at me and waved. " See you tomorrow Ash."_

 _I said one last thing before I awoke in my sleeping bag._

" _You can call me Ashley."_

… _..._

I awoke to the smell of breakfast.

I sat up slowly and noticed Serena brushing her hair, Bonnie doing the same as Dedenne played around with the other Pokemon that were chatting and setting up their food bowls while Clemont was cooking pancakes.

I smiled.

Seth was right. I could talk to them. They would understand.

I let out a big breath.

I just had to have the courage to actually do it.

…...

 **And we find out the mysterious boy's name is Seth. There are only two other chapters to this so I will upload them after this once I finish writing them. Until then goodbye!**


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't do it.

As I lay in the bed in the Pokemon Center listening to the quiet breathing of my companions and my best friend Pikachu, I couldn't help but feel utterly guilty. I wanted to see Seth so bad, but I just couldn't do it after I failed him.

I couldn't do it.

I couldn't talk to them.

All day long I was nervous looking for the perfect opportunites to tell them what I'm feeling. Tell them who I actually am. Tell them the whole story behind it all. And yet I couldn't do it. I just couldn't.

I really thought I could, but I guess I really couldn't.

I feel so guilty.

I really wanted to do this for Seth after he took the time to talk to me. After he let me vent out my frustrations. He was the only person who understood me and was the only one who gave me good advice.

I just really didn't want to disappoint him.

I felt my eyelids get heavy and I didn't even tried to stop them from closing pulling me into the dark depths of sleep.

I have to face my fears sooner or later.

…...

 _I opened my eyes to the same room from the beginning of these dreams except it was less foggy and I wasn't rooted to one spot. I spun around and was amazed at what I saw._

 _All I saw was a silver mirror and nothing else since I had been rooted to one spot the whole time. Now that I could move around, I noticed the room was a lot bigger than I thought. There was a door in the far corner of the room that had extravagant hand carved designs that I couldn't help but whistle in awe at. There was also a big white leather couch that looked to be brand new. The wooden beams supporting the couch were also hand carved. There was also an armchair just like the couch and a fireplace that had a nice roaring fire going. I also noticed pictures on the mantle and on the walls, but they were to blurry to see. There was also a faux fur rug on the ground._

" _I see you like my home."_

 _I jumped and tried to turn around but found I couldn't again. I huffed._

" _Why the hell can't I ever turn around while your in the room?"_

 _He laughed. " Because I don't want you to. Not yet that is."_

 _I raised an eyebrow at the vague answer, but let it go nonetheless. Then I remembered what I had wanted to say the moment I came back here._

" _Hey Seth I'm sorry." I said looking down at my feet._

" _What are you sorry for?" He asked confused._

" _I couldn't talk to them like you asked me to. I really wanted to do it for you, but I just couldn't." I said._

 _He was quiet for a moment. Then he wrapped his arms around me. " Ashley I'm not mad. It takes time. Take all the time you need, but promise me eventually you will tell them okay?"_

 _I smiled and leaned into his touch. " Okay I can do that."_

 _We stood in comfortable silence then Seth broke it. " Turn around."_

" _What for?" I asked skeptical._

" _I want you to look in the mirror." He said turning me around._

 _I brought my eyes up to the mirror like he asked and I gasped at what I saw._

 _I wasn't wearing my usual sweatpants and T-shirt that I had worn to bed that night. I was wearing a beautiful silver dress that hugged my curves while loosening up at the bottom to make it quite flowy. It reached up to my knees. I was also wearing black flats and my hair was combed down to slightly frame my face with a purple flower in my hair to give the outfit some color._

 _I thought I would never say this about myself in a million years, but I actually look pretty._

" _W-wow. Seth I look great." I said as I looked at myself a million times in the mirror._

" _I'm glad you can see that. Although I don't think you look great."_

 _I pouted slightly. " Well damn that was harsh."_

 _He laughed. " I don't think you look great. I think you look beautiful. Stunning even."_

 _I blushed. " Seth can I ask you some questions since this **is** the last time I'm seeing you?"_

" _Of course. Ask away." He said._

" _What do you see in me?" I asked._

 _He wasn't silent for long. " Well to be honest I saw a young woman who was lost. At a young age she was misleaded and drug onto the wrong path. From there she spiraled downward never realizing her true beauty even though she never saw it herself. Eventually it got so bad she just kept walking down that same road never realizing it wasn't good for her. That this path has an end and when she reached that end she would be to far gone to save."_

 _I bit my lip a little. " What do you see in me now?"_

 _He began to talk almost immediately. " I see someone who kept walking down that path until someone came toward her and said she was walking the wrong path. That this wasn't the path for her. That she was misleaded. It was a long journey, but eventually they reached the two stretch of roads that on that day a few years back she was lead astray. And the stranger asked her to make a choice. Either walk the path you walked before and end up losing yourself or walk the path of redemption. Either walk the path of finding yourself or losing yourself. And I see a girl who despite some problems chose the right path in the end."_

 _I smiled. " Thanks Seth. I really appreciate that."_

" _No need to thank me. I was just telling the truth. Now I have two gifts."_

 _I heard him shuffle around a little bit before something weighted and cool settled itself on my chest. I looked down and and noticed that it was a gold heart-shaped locket. It was about the size of a quarter just bigger._

" _I'll read the inscription."_

 _Seth reached in front of me to unlock the locket and turned it around to read it._

" _It says: " Beauty begins the moment you decide to be yourself." It's true don't you think?" He says to me._

 _I smile as he brings the locket beck to rest on my chest. Closing it softly I nodded. " Yeah. It is true."_

" _Now the second gift. Turn around." He said._

 _I turned around and my eyes widened at what I saw._

 _I was looking at my savior. My mentor through these last few days. I was finally looking at Seth._

 _He was at least a couple inches taller than me. He actually pretty average looking. His black hair was covering his right eye, but I could still see he was wearing black glasses and had really bright green eyes. His face wasn't super tan nor super pale. He was wearing a black T-shirt and baggy ripped jeans with black Converse._

 _He smiled and looked down a little. " I probably wasn't what you were expecting, but hopefully you still think I'm pretty cool. I know I'm not like those hunky supermodel guys who work constantly at the gym, but hopefully you like me for me."_

 _He bit his lip shyly and I couldn't help but think it was adorable. I grabbed him in a hug and squeezed tight. He seemed surprised for a moment but then he hugged back just as tight._

" _Of course I like you for you. You don't have to be a hunky supermodel to impress me. If your just yourself then your already halfway there." I said sincerely as I whispered in his ear._

 _He hugged me tighter. " Thanks."_

 _I shook my head. " Don't thank me. I was only telling the truth."_

 _We hugged for a couple more minutes before letting go of one another._

" _Where did you learn to give such good advice?" I asked I looked him straight in the eye._

 _He shrugged. " You learn to give advice when you live through it yourself."_

 _I nodded and smiled sadly. " Will I ever see you again?"_

 _He rubbed my arm. " Only time will tell. Maybe you'll see me tomorrow. Maybe next month. Maybe a year from now. Maybe never. We just have to wait and see."_

 _I sighed sadly. " Just so you know if I really do meet you in my world like for real, I would probably date you."_

 _He smiled despite it being sad. " Yeah same here. Well I guess this isn't really goodbye."_

" _It's more of a see you later." I said finishing._

 _We looked at one another._

" _I'm really going to miss you Seth." I said my voice breaking slightly._

" _I'm going to miss you to Ashley." He said whispering._

 _I started to feel lightweight. I started shaking my head trying to fight it. " No! I don't want to wake up yet!"_

 _He smiled sadly and hugged me one last time. " Ashley it's okay. We'll see each other again. You just have to hold on to the fact that eventually we will. If you do that I guarantee you we will. I promise."_

 _I felt a tear drip down my face. Standing up on the tips of my toes I brushed my lips against quickly._

" _I promise."_

 _Then everything went bright white._

… _..._

I woke up with a start not really registering where I was. Then I realized that I was in the Pokemon Center.

In my bed.

My traveling companions were gone and so was Pikachu.

And now I wouldn't see Seth again.

Hot tears burned my eyes, but I pushed them back. No. I would see him again. It's just a see you later. Crawling out of bed, I reached inside my backpack for my day clothes when I realized I had pulled out the exact same silver dress from my dream.

The flats were there.

The flower.

And even the locket. Placing the dress on the bed next to me I held the locket gingerly and put it around my neck. Standing up with a determined look on my face, I set to get dressed for the day.

I had something to do.

…...

Standing behind the open door leading to the Pokemon Center cafeteria (1) I took a deep breath.

Maybe I shouldn't do this. Then I though about what Seth said.

" _And the stranger asked her to make a choice. Either walk the path you walked before and end up losing yourself or walk the path of redemption. Either walk the path of finding yourself or losing yourself. And I see a girl who despite some problems chose the right path in the end."_

Standing up straight I walked toward the entrance of the cafeteria and stepped through the threshold.

There was no turning back.

I know what path I want to walk.

And it's not the one to make me lose myself.

…...

 **(1) I have no clue as to if they have a caferteria in the Pokemon Center or not.**


	5. Chapter 5 and Epilouge

**Alright everyone. This is the last chapter of Beautiful. I'm actual really sad to see this finally be complete. So everyone please enjoy Chapter 5 and the Epilogue.**

… **...**

 _Previously on Beautiful:_

 _Standing up straight I walked toward the entrance of the cafeteria and stepped through the threshold._

 _There was no turning back._

 _I know what path I want to walk._

 _And it's not the one to make me lose myself._

…...

As I walked through the somewhat empty cafeteria, my butterflies only seemed to get worse as I walked closer and closer to my friends table. They were all talking and laughing as they ate. The Pokemon were hanging around the table chatting and laughing.

Well here goes nothing.

Walking up to the table everyone stopped talking and looked at me as I walked toward their table finally stopping near them.

They all looked at me for a moment then Serena spoke up. " Can we help you with something?"

Before I could answer her question Pikachu jumped into my arms nuzzling me. " Pikapi!"

Well it seems I didn't even have to say anything.

Everyone's faces including the Pokemon looked shocked. I blushed and buried my face in Pikachu's fur. " Hey Pikachu."

" Ash? What are you doing in a dress?" Serena asked slowly.

I sighed and bent down to set Pikachu back down on the ground. I sighed. " Well that's what I want to talk to you about."

Pushing Clemont slightly so I could sit down I looked down at my fingers twiddling my thumbs.

" Ok so the Ash Ketchum you know the boy who is always determined and is always fired up for gym battles and is pretty dense most of the time doesn't exist. He never did. The one you had been always talking to, the one you have been traveling with, and the one you would always cheer for is actually me. Ashley Maria Ketchum. Born female not male."

They all looked shocked and I took there silence as to keep going.

" I bet your wondering why the hell I would hide my gender for all these years. Well it was really because someone told me I was ugly. And then it kind of escalated to the point that I started to believe it and then before the start of my journey I guess I just needed a fresh start so that's how Ash Ketchum was born all those years ago. I don't regret ever doing that in the least. I mean yeah this secret has taken it's toll and throughout all these years I couldn't see the beauty in myself because of a couple kids, but I had so much fun and I made so many friends. I wouldn't change that for the world. So I guess in a way they helped me. Those kids lead me on the wrong path. They were the start of it all. They led me to becoming Ash Ketchum and thinking I was ugly, unlovable, revolting, disgusting and everything in between. I just kept walking that path until I finally met someone you guys don't know who helped me find the right path. Who showed me the path I was going wasn't the right one. That the path I had been walking before would eventually end me. If it hadn't been for him I would probably not be sitting here right now telling you guys all of this and I would still be walking that dangerous path until I eventually lost myself. And right now I don't regret ever telling you this because this means I'm on the path to becoming a better, beautiful me. So you guys have every right to be mad considering I've been lying to you these past couple months and I bet my other friends are going to be even more pissed, but if you guys can find it in your hearts to forgive me, it would mean the world. And if you can't and you want to quit traveling with me I understand wholeheartedly. Same goes to my Kalos Pokemon. You can stay or go. I won't judge you for it."

I sighed and took a glance up to see Clemont in deep thought. Serena and Bonnie with tears in their eyes and my Kalos Pokemon with sad looks in their eyes.

Clemont was the first to speak up. " Well Ash thank you for telling us this. I'm glad you trusted us enough to tell us something you've been holding in for a while and just so you know I won't stop traveling with you. Your my best friend and always will be. Your still the exact same person I saved a couple months back from dying by falling from Prisim Tower."

I smiled and laughed. " Thanks Clemont I appreciate that. Your my best friend too."

Bonnie spoke up next.

" This means you can sleep in our tent and we can do each others hair and talk about wives for Clemont-"

" Bonnie I don't need a wife!"

" I can't take care of you forever big brother! We need to find you a suitable woman!"

Clemont and Bonnie continued to argue back and forth and I just rolled my eyes. Some things will never change.

My Pokemon were next. They all gave me a group hug and I could tell they didn't mind. That I'm still the same awesome trainer to them.

I smiled. Then I looked toward Serena. She was pressing her lips together before she finally spoke.

" This is going to take some getting used too, but I'm willing to try because my friend. Your still the exact same person to me and I'm happy that you found the courage to tell us something you've been harboring for a while. And I really respect that. "

I smiled. " Thanks Serena. That's means a lot."

As I watched everyone get back to what they were doing before, I couldn't help but smile wider.

This worked out better than expected.

 **Epilogue**

After telling Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena my secret, I called up the rest of my friends and told them the exact same thing I told my Kalos friends. Yes they were a bit disappointed that I had lied all these years, but they were accepting. They said I'm still the same person and they were happy I finally came clean.

I couldn't stop smiling for a while.

Eventually I won the Kalos League as myself of course and had a pretty heartfelt goodbye with my Kalos companions. I headed back home waiting for another region to explore.

I was wandering through the neighborhood bored out of my mind when I bumped into someone.

" I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" I said frantically as I helped pick up the person's fallen items

" It's fine." the stranger said.

I felt a chill run down my spine. I know that voice. I know that voice anywhere. Looking up my eyes widened.

It was Seth.

He looked the exact same as to how I remembered him except with different clothes of course. I handed him his stuff and he smiled at me.

" My names Seth. What's yours?"

I smiled. I guess he was right. We would see one another again.

" My names Ashley. Ashley Ketchum."

…...

 **And that's the end of Beautiful. I just want to thank everyone for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. I had a blast writing this and I hope you guys enjoyed it as well. Everybody's beautiful no matter what anyone says. If you can be yourself and look past all your insecurities and flaws and be comfortable with who you are then your the most beautiful person out there.**


End file.
